


Breakfast and a Show - August 6, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 2





	Breakfast and a Show - August 6, 2020

Breakfast in the Great Hall. The torches, candles, and fireplaces were dim. A total solar eclipse had caused the entire room to be dimly lit. The students were quiet. A space had been cleared in front of the Head Table and a small stage had been placed in front of it. Two Hogwarts students stood upon it, looking up at the Head Table.

She Who Throws Shade, Headmistress of Hogwarts, looked down at the two students. Luna Lovegood stood to her left, while @BeHonestDoris stood to her right. The Headmistress looked down upon them, a giant snake curling around her neck.

"Two Naughty Queens stand before me. Each of you have been caught trying to steal the accursed, indestructible Potter Family Crossbow of Doom(TM). Last night our Deputy Headmistress, Madam Lestrange, allowed you to prepare for this..judgement. The time has come! For you to lip sync for your LIVES! Good luck, and don't fuck it up."

Magically, "A Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love" began to play in the Great Hall. The students watched with baited breath. The winner would not be fed to the basilisk. The loser would be fed to the basilisk. The stakes were high.

Luna, dressed in her best bottlecap necklace, began dancing around seductively, mouthing the words that she knew. She glowed with almost an elf-like energy.

@BeHonestDoris put all of their energy into the performance, dancing and singing in motion like the lyrics - like a professional. 

She Who Throws Shade watched them both, and appeared almost visibly overcome by the performance.

Finally the song ended. She Who Throws Shade paused for a long moment. Luna and @BeHonestDoris were breathing heavy, and gave each other a hug. It was too bad they weren't able to collect the Potter Family Crossbow of Doom(TM). It might have penetrated this accursed reality and set things back to how they should be.

"Luna. @BeHonestDoris. That was truly the most amazing performance since my entry into these halls. Shantay you BOTH stay!" She Who Throws Shade said.

The Great Hall politely clapped, knowing if they cheered loudly they would likely be fed to the Basilisk.

(A/N: Happy Birthday @BeHonestDoris!)


End file.
